The Forgotten Shadow
by E.Adm. Keruru
Summary: After a terrible accident, Fake Crash ends up reincarnating an powerful warrior of darkness into his own body, ending his old life and starting a whole new beginning. He soon journey down a path that will decide his fate: side with good or with evil...
1. Chapter 1: The Mistaken Character

**The Forgotten Shadow**

Disclaimer: I do not own Crash Bandicoot (series) or anything that relates to it.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mistaken Character

* * *

Just a normal beautiful day on Island, the birds are chirping, the fish are splashing in the ocean, and the crabs are side walking on the beach. Crash Bandicoot is once again burrowing in the sand. Coco was off catching butterflies and once again, Crunch is missing from action. Sounds familiar do not it. Well to continue on, a sudden voice got Crash out of the hole that he was burrowing.

"Uh, Crash! Crash!" a voice called. It apparently was "Coco" calling to him from the bushes, "Where are you big brother? There something weird going on around the bay, come see!"

"She" quickly dashed off slowly as Crash got to his feet and followed. This "Coco", Crash thought, was obviously not her. It was Cortex; once again, he dressed up as Coco to lure Crash into a trap like in the previous game plot, led Crash through the jungle.

"_Yes, just as I planned._" Cortex thought to himself, "_That stupid bandicoot thinks I'm his sister. Once I get to the rendezvous point, I will do a happy victory then ignite the explosives and own ya, Crash!_"

He came to a fork in the road (not literally) and made a left turn.

* * *

Finally, after a long run, Cortex finally made it to his destination, exhausted and beat. The destination was not the bay at all; it was a plain dirt field that is ugly to look at. Like he said, he did a happy victory dance and quickly dispose of his Coco disguise.

"Well, well, well…" Cortex said proudly, still turned away from his enemy. "Surprise to see me, Crash? Like the fleas on your fur, I keep coming back! Living that small-uneducated head of yours nearly drove me crazy! It makes me feel like I am living with Uka-Uka in a small dirty locker for a few weeks. Oh… just thinking about it makes me want to vomit! Now the game is over Crash! This whole plain you see, is filled with Uka-Uka's dark mines that will send to hell or worse, not that…there is something worse than hell, right?"

He finally turns around and continues his monologue.

"Now Crash, witness the power of Cortex! Once get to a far distance with my other minions, with a push of the button it's "bye-bye Crash, and hello world domination". Now eat smithereens…"

Just before he was just about to push the button, he suddenly realized that the bandicoot he was about to blow up, looked much… different. All looked the same, from toes to shoulders, but the face was not. This bandicoot had huge teeth that sticks out of upper jaw, eyes do not look innocent enough, and especially the big thick black mono-brow.

* * *

"Uh, Dr. Cortex, " said over the Cortex radio, "why won't you blow him up already, we're all dying to see this moment."

"Uh, I just realize something," Cortex nervously responded, "This is not Crash Bandicoot, I repeat, not Crash Bandicoot."

"Eh~~~!" The minions cried in astonishment.

"So if Crash Bandicoot is not here…then what is that fake thing?" shouted in horror. "More importantly, where is Crash Bandicoot?"

(Apparently, while following Cortex, his shoelaces were untied, so he took a short break to tie them. Afterward, he came across the fork in the road and was confuse on which path to take. Can you guess what happen? Yeah, instead, Crash made a right turn, going the opposite direction of Cortex. Crash eventually continue down the path and ends up discovering Wumpa Island. He ran back to find his friends and eventually moved to Wumpa Island.)

"Exactly what it is…This thing is a fake of Crash. It's Fake Crash!"

Fake Crash looked around confused. He went over by Cortex and picked up the Coco wig in confusion. He held it to his face and…

_Sniff Sniff_

(Cortex anime mouth drop with an angry face) "What are you doing, you idiot!" Cortex yelled, as he whacked the dumbstruck bandicoot. However, because of this…

"Oops…oh no, that not good…"he said nervously. By whacking Fake Crash, he accidentally pushed the button that would self-destruct the dirt field. He dropped the device and began running and screaming, leaving the unconscious bandicoot. "AAAAH! I'm gonna die!"

Suddenly, just as Cortex took off, the field began to glow black, and a force of dark energy began to shoot out of the ground, waking the knockout bandicoot. However, it was too late. In a matter of minutes, a large outburst exploded in the area, causing a huge power pulse to shot out (smacking Cortex off somewhere far, very far). After a few hours, the smoke finally cleared up, leaving nothing but an enormous crater and a pile of dead rumble, sizzling from the great cataclysm…


	2. Chapter 2: Reincarnation

Disclaimer: I do not own Crash Bandicoot (series) or anything that relates to it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Reincarnation

* * *

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

It was dark, dark as in evil, chaos, and well…dark. Fake Crash finally woke up, finding himself in a very different world. He could hear spiritual breathing and voices echoing in the unknown place. He could see that the place he ended up in was some kind of large temple, a scary temple. Dark and hideous creatures carved on rocks and many statues that look like evil gods of hell. Just a few candles light lit in the temple.

Fake Crash got on to his feet and looked around the place, confuse on where he was. He could feel dark presences around the freezing area. He turned around and saw stairs that lead up to shrine. Curious, he ran up the big stairs to check out the view and the shrine. From the top, he found that the whole place was liter with the dead. It looked like a cemetery; tombstones stick out of the dirt, skeletons lie around, swords and shield rested in bloody pools and puddles, and the stench of death polluted the air.

He finally turned to towards the shrine to avoid the graveyard field. However, what he thought was a shrine, turns out to be a horrifying prison. Four old, rusty, black steel chains were attach to two columns, two chains at the capitals (top of column) and two chains at bases (bottom of column). Between the columns, stand a tall dark rusty knight, chained to the columns. The knight's helmet was design like a black dragonhead with yellow horns and his shredded cape design by using dragon scales. The armor was hollow and stabbed by several hundreds of swords, battle-axes, spears, and lances abandoned. Blood stained all over the armor, and yet blood droplets heard and seen, still dripping out and into a pool underneath the fallen warrior. Behind the bloody armor's back, lied an untouched huge black sword that rested in its scabbard. Judging from the sight, this battle took place about 1000 years ago, and yet the armor is still leaking blood as if the warrior just died not so long ago. In front of the armor, there was an ancient oxidized chained up container, emblazed with a black flamed dragon.

Curious again, Fake Crash grabbed a rock and smashed it against the chain, breaking it. He removed the chains and examined the box. He glances back at the dead knight, and then turns back and got ready to open the box. As he grabbed hold of the container, he felt a slight tremor through his nervous system and heard demonic voices.

_Open it…Break the seal…Free the King…_

Sweat form on Fake Crash's face, worrying on what could be the consequences of opening it. Strangely, though, half of him says that he should open it.

_Open it…Break the seal…Free the King…_

_Open it…Break the seal…Free the King…_

Was it a demon that is making him think like that, or was it really him? Suddenly, his mind went blank and stumped. He shrugs and slowly opens the dark container as the voices continue to get louder and more evilly.

_Open it…Break the seal…Free the King…_

_Open it…Break the seal…Free the King…_

_Open it…Break the seal…Free the King…_

He braced himself as he opened the container.

There was a short pause. The voices completely stopped; it was dead silence.

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

He looked slowly at what was inside of the box. Inside lied a dark black orb, no bigger than a softball. The orb seems to have dark purple fire, burning on the inside of the orb. Suddenly, the voices returns, but now they were more violent, angry, and wicked. They were yelling, roaring, and screaming at him, demanding that he should take it. Without thinking, his hand rise by itself and reached towards the orb. Fake Crash, using his other hand, tried to pull it back, but blocked by an invisible violent force that nearly snapped his arm off. He struggles to pull back the arm, but it futile. He cried out in pain as he began to feel it all over his body. His skin and fur felt like something was trying to skin them, his muscles felt like they are being pull apart, his organs felt crushed by boulders, and his bones shattering and melting.

It was too late for anyone to save him now. Finally, his hand gripped the orb, huge amount of white electricity surge through his body. Black spirits appeared out of the black orb and flew around in circles above him. The spirits from time to time flew right through his body. His body trembles in fear as he levitated into the air along with the black orb. A burst of light flash from the sphere, a terrifying black dragon appeared from it, releasing a roar that scared the spirits away. The dragon glared down at its defenseless victim, revealing its dark-ruby eyes that filled with pure evil and chaos. It lunges towards Fake Crash's mouth, forcefully engulfing the beast. As the creature disappears, another dark figure appears behind him. The dark figure reached around Fake Crash with its gigantic arms, grabbed the sphere, and begun dragging it towards Fake Crash. He watch in horror as the sphere got closer to his chest and eventually forcefully pushed into his heart. The shadow disappears, releasing Fake Crash from levitation. He crashed down to the floor and gasps for air, then lay flatly on his back.

_Drip…Drip…_

Another tremor surge through him as his heartbeat started to beat louder increasingly and his heart glowing bright black. A sudden outburst of dark energy exploded out of his body, causing a black cloud to appear suddenly. The ghouls reappeared and started chanting and screaming as they stare down at the unconscious bandicoot. They begun to swoop and charge at the unconscious body.

Suddenly, yet another outburst of dark energy burst out of his body. His arm and hand began to glow unknown symbols. His body slowly rises back on to his feet, his head lowered and his eyes shaded. Purple flame form around his glowing arms and dark energy forces flared out of him. He slowly lifted his head and glared at the ghouls, whom were startle and in deep fear. Fake Crash lifted his hand high above his head and with that, a huge gravitational field form around the temple, hauling all the ghouls to the grounds and slamming them. The ghouls disintegrated and never appeared again as Fake Crash lower his hand, stopping the gravitational pull. The black sword, around the knight, levitated over to Fake Crash by itself. He open his right-palm that hung by his side, and then the sword slid right into his hand. He looked towards the dark clouds and rocket himself towards them, flying right at it and passed through, departing this world of unknown that was consume by death, chaos, and darkness. As he departed, the armor still stand on top of the stairs, old and rusty. The world went dead silences, except the blood on the armor that continues to drip...

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

… _Drip…_


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten

Chapter 3: Forgotten and the Long Waiting

* * *

_A living shadow… that is what I am now; the dark figure that follows the body with the same shape. The owner of the body, Fake Crash — the somewhat dumb and mysterious doppelganger of Crash Bandicoot—, is now gone forever. One could say that Fake Crash and I, the shadow, sort of switch spots. One could refer to me now as the dark side of him, being the complete opposite of him. He lacks in physical strength and abilities; I ,on the other hand, have brute force and extraordinary powers. Powers that somehow give me the abilities to control the darkness and shroud in the dark shadows of the night. My soul comes from the world where the proto-type mutant bandicoot unleashes me known as the Dark World. Using my powers, I could easily throw this world into chaos and wreak havoc among the humans of this world. Total darkness would fall upon this pitiful planet… and yet I refuse this. Another urge must be done instead, some greater than wreaking havoc. The problem is, I don't know what it is._

_All powerful I maybe, and yet my past is shrouded in darkness. Who am I? Being reincarnated and leaving the Dark World, suddenly I have no memories of the past. The only thing I remember is Fake Crash's past but nothing else. My dark past…forgotten. For now, my mission will be postponing until I recover my memory of the past. Until then, I will continue to search for the answers and maybe someone in this world will give it to me. Anyone or anything that stands in my way of searching for it will be cut down by my Sword of Darkness, even if it's Crash Bandicoot himself!_

_Thus my journey begins. Along my search, I thought I might visit that infamous mad scientist (Cortex) and maybe the heroic bandicoot (Crash) sometimes._

_*One time, I thought of hacking into Cortex's computers to find some information or maybe ask him, better yet force it out of him if I have to. I heard that he went to the 10__th__ Dimension using the Psychotron. Using my powers, I cut opened a wormhole and transported myself to the lab in the 10__th__ Dimension. However when I got there though, he was already gone. Since Cortex wasn't there, I thought his computers in the lab might give me some answers. However, it only proves that Cortex have no idea about the Dark World. So I sort of tried to scramble my search on the computer in case Cortex finds out, but it seems to cause a malfunction in the Psychotron controls itself. I manage to take care of it by giving the machine a slight discharge of darkness, but it would mean that the Psychotron can only make one more trip (to go or to come back) before it malfunction again. It won't be too long before he finds out that someone was messing with his stuff.*_

_**Later on, seeing Crash's progress and foreseeing the future in which Cortex begins to build an army of mutant soldiers using dark magic this time. I thought it would be quite interesting to see how it might end up, but it would be more interesting if I helped out a bit. So one night, I entered Crash's house and while he was sleeping, I gave Crash a bit of dark magic, just enough to even out with the mutants and even possessing them. In result, it emblazed magical tattoos to his arms that were similar to mine, thus proving that and shows that he now has powers to possess mutants with dark magic. After that, I leave it all to fate.**_

_After all those events, I unfortunately can't find the answers that I was looking for. Someone knows the answers, and I have a feeling that person will show up here on N. Sanity Island. For now then, I will take the identity of the owner of this body as Fake Crash and wait for that person. However, during my wait, the Titans that still work for Cortex continue to go after me, probably assuming that I was Crash Bandicoot. So, currently right now, in order to keep this body from being harm and to keep me busy, I go around the Cortex's isles and eliminating all the remaining Titans that roam free or the ones that are trying to hunt me. Until that day when the person comes, I will remain here, waiting…_

_*(Crash Twinsanity- Explanation for Psychotron's malfunction in the end )_

_**(Crash Of the Titans- Explanation for tattoos that Crash gains)_


End file.
